User talk:Yami Michael
Anything that needs to be done or opinions on various matters that needed to be saved were moved to Archive 1. * Archive * Manga and Anime archive __TOC__ Power I was just wondering if we could make catgories for "Power'+'" cretures and "Power'''-'" or just power minus creatures like Brock, the Screw Soldier. I am not sure if there are any power minus creatures other then this creature to be honest that is why i come up with tis idea other wise if this is the only creature then we don't need to consider my idea. Thanx. Saad safa 21:11, April 26, 2012 (UTC) I hope you have seen the message above well i found about 4 or 5 "Power -" creatures and plenty of "Power +" creatures. I think we should make categories for the creatures powers. I think categories should be named like "'Power - (Minus) Creatures'" and "'Power + (Plus) Creatures'". Saad safa 17:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Plz let me know on what you think about the new categories i just made. Saad safa 02:40, May 2, 2012 (UTC) - Not sure when I agreed to this. There was already another category system I was working on. Yami Michael 07:29, May 2, 2012 (UTC) What other category were you planning? plz let me know. Because for category "Power - (Minus) Creatures" i could not think of any other name or way but for "Power + (Plus) Creatures" category they could have been shown as "'Power Attackers'''". Since i have not put a lot of creatures in "Power +" category yet and halted on it it can still be amended so i would like to know your thaughts on it. Saad safa 14:36, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ore wa Kitsu Thanks for the welcome, man. I watch Victory V! every Saturdays in TV Tokyo while waiting for BakuTech to air. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - W.B. Yeats 17:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, so another Japanese editor. Even cooler. :) Yami Michael 17:31, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Traffic Hi. Duel Masters Wiki looks great, although if you are hoping to get more traffic from the new show I'm not sure having a link to another wiki for the new show on your mainpage is the best thing..... Could you please drop the main page protection to only block edits from anonymous and new users?? I don't see any real vandalism history on the page. Let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of that. -- Wendy (talk) 04:31, May 9, 2012 (UTC) While based on a similar game, due to different game setup and characters, I thought it best to keep it separated, as it is a bit of a re-branding, and I would want cards from each game getting mixed up together in categories. I can lower the protection on the page, although it was vandalized twice removing the page back in dec09/10. Yami Michael 12:58, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi Yami. I approved your request for a main page revamp, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you've seen a layout that you like at another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll start working on setting up a similar layout here. Of course, if you already have a specific idea of how you want it to look, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:00, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm never really decent on the creative side of things, but the mainpage is somewhat neglected here, so lets take a shot. While I dont want it completely like http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ... I would like some general "news boxes", only of course, more of the blue/white style, one to show off the latest sets that I have listed already...and another side box or two for important links (like the anime series's I have listed in the menu bar up the top. While it does seem a little weird to separate the wikis, I wouldn't mind a better notification or message to refer people to Kaijudo wiki as well, as while similar, the game/show is very different, and doesn't work category wise. I dont really know what do to in terms of images to have a character section like the yu-gi-oh, while some characters have them...others are lacking. Might be best to just ignore that. I did link some important links and sections for the boxes on the talk page for the mainpage. :Take a look at User:JoePlay/dev, where I have two versions of a section heading using a Google web font that's kinda similar to the font on the official logo. If you like the font, let me know which heading you like (dark blue text or white text on dark blue background), and I'll use it on the main page. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 00:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Man, now that's a tricky choice. I'm leaning towards the first one, and can always change it later on if I change my mind. Yami Michael 00:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. That makes sense about it being a game revamp; it just seemed a little odd on the face of it to have another wiki link right there. I'm glad you are getting a mainpage makeover -- that will be a nice addition :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I will have some minor interaction between the sites...but I cant have the cards sharing category, and changing their names would just make it odd. The makeover should help indeed. :) Yami Michael 01:19, May 10, 2012 (UTC)